


Wrong Door

by dragon_temeraire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barbecue, Fluff, Future Fic, Getting Together, M/M, Meet-Cute, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Minor Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Shy Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire
Summary: Stiles is trying to find Scott and Allison’s new house, but he accidentally knocks on the door of their hot neighbor instead.





	Wrong Door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maiNuoire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiNuoire/gifts).



> For poetry-protest-pornography, who wanted #28 from [ this list](http://dragon-temeraire.tumblr.com/post/160035857151/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-ill-write-a-short).

It’s dark, and Stiles has poor night vision, okay? Scott had given him a thorough description of their new place, but none of those features are really helping him now.

And apparently none of the people in this neighborhood believe in porch lights. So when he knocks on the door that he _thinks_ is red, he’s expecting Scott, or maybe Allison, to answer it.

He’s _not_ expecting a man with immaculate stubble and brooding eyebrows to answer, ethereally backlit by his hallway light. He cocks one of those magnificent eyebrows as he leans on the door that, it turns out, is actually blue. Whoops.

“Uh, my bad,” Stiles says quickly, already stepping backward. Because this guy has so many muscles, Stiles is certain he could literally _throw_ him off the porch if he wanted. “Wrong house. I’ll just be going now.”

He bolts, only looking back when he’s reached the sidewalk. Broodingly Handsome is still standing there, and Stiles watches as he shakes his head and closes the door.

Because he’s ridiculous, Stiles is tempted to go back up and knock again. Maybe strike up an actual conversation this time. He didn’t even get to hear his voice! He talks himself out of it, but it takes far longer than it should. He clearly has no sense of self preservation.

He walks next door, and this time he shines his phone on the house number before he knocks. Thankfully, it’s Scott who answers this time.

“Hey man, what took you so long?” Scott asks, ushering him inside.

“Dude, did you know that you live next door to a male model?” Stiles says instead of answering.

He hears Allison start laughing from another room, and he heads that direction. 

“Do you mean Derek?” Scott asks.

“Is that the guy with the muscles and the perfect jaw line?” Stiles says. “Because if so, then yeah.”

He sits down on the couch next to Allison, who grins at him. “You know, sometimes he mows his lawn shirtless,” she says.

“Are you joking? I really hope you’re not joking,” Stiles says.

“She’s not joking,” Scott says, looking amused. He settles in the armchair across from them. “Does this mean you’re gonna be more willing to come visit us?”

“I was willing anyway!” Stiles huffs. “But if it gives me a chance to talk to Derek…”

“Derek’s not much of a talker,” Scott laughs. “But sure, give it a shot.”

“Just don’t ask him out when he’s shirtless. He doesn’t like that,” Allison adds.

Stiles narrows his eyes. “How would _you_ know?”

“We witnessed it,” Allison and Scott say at the same time. “Twice.”

“What, really?” Stiles asks curiously. They only moved to this house last month, he can’t believe they’ve already seen their neighbor get awkwardly hit on. “I’m…guessing he turned them down?”

“Yep,” Scott says. “I don’t think he likes to be bothered much.”

“So I shouldn’t knock on his door again,” Stiles sighs.

“Not without good reason,” Allison says.

“You need a low-pressure opportunity to talk to him, and an excuse to knock on his door,” Scott says thoughtfully. “I know! You can invite him to the housewarming barbeque we’re having on Sunday!”

“Hey, that’s a good idea, I was thinking of inviting him anyway,” Allison says.

“Okay. Then I’m gonna do it,” Stiles says determinedly. He’s halfway off the couch before Allison grabs his arm and pulls him back down.

“ _Stiles_ ,” she says pointedly. “It’s late. Leave it until tomorrow.”

He glances at the clock, and is startled to see that it’s almost midnight. “Yeah, good idea,” he agrees. He’s thankful his friends keep his impulsive tendencies from getting the best of him.

Allison gives him a fond look, and Scott says, “Come on, man. I’ll show you the guest bedroom.”

Stiles dutifully follows, because he could definitely use some rest.

 

*

 

Allison catches him fidgeting nervously at the table after he finishes his pancakes, and she shakes her head in amusement. “You can go now, if you want. I think Derek gets up pretty early, so you won’t wake him.”

Stiles’ nervous energy carries him out of his chair and halfway across the living room before he realizes what he’s doing. “Shit, I don’t even know what to say to him.”

“I am very sure,” Scott says, opening the door and gently pushing Stiles out, “that you will figure it out. You’re good at talking to people.”

Sometimes, Stiles thinks, his friends have way too much faith in him.

He walks over to Derek’s place anyway. Now that it’s daylight, he can see that Derek has an array of little potted plants on his porch, and he stops to admire them. Stiles likes plants, but he can never keep them alive for long.

He softly touches the leaves of what he thinks is rosemary, hoping for luck, then knocks on the door.

There’s a few long, nerve-racking moments before Derek opens it. He looks, if possible, even more handsome then before. His eyes, Stiles discovers, are a devastatingly beautiful shade of green.

“Um, hi again. I’m Stiles. Sorry about last night, I was just trying to find my friend’s house.” And he _knows_ that he’s talking too fast, but he can’t stop. “Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to come to a barbeque tomorrow?” Then he clamps his jaw shut, and forces himself to wait for Derek’s answer.

Derek looks a little surprised by the rush of words, but then he says, “I’m guessing this would be at Scott’s house?”

And wow, Stiles already likes the sound of his voice. “Yeah,” he answers, a little late. “It starts at noon. There’s going to be a ton of food, it’s gonna be great.”

Derek briefly looks amused at Stiles’ qualification for greatness, then he nods. “Okay. I’ll try to stop by sometime tomorrow. Wouldn’t want to miss all that food.”

His sly tone startles a laugh out of Stiles, and he decides to make his retreat before his traitor mouth can say anything ridiculous. “Hope to see you there, then,” he says as he walks away, giving Derek a cheery little wave.

And this time, before Derek shuts the door, Stiles sees that he’s smiling.

 

*

 

Since he spends the night again, Stiles is kept busy the next day, helping Scott and Allison season and marinate all the different meats, and make the side dishes. Scott goes outside to get the two grills fired up, while Stiles washes and slices vegetables for salad.

He’d called and invited his dad, who said he’d only be able to stop by for a short time, as he’s on patrol today. Stiles had also agreed to let him have _one_ cheeseburger, which he did grudgingly.

Erica and Boyd show up just as the first round of bratwursts go on the grill, and they help set up tables and chairs in the back yard, under the shaded canopy.

Stiles starts to feel more and more contented as everyone else arrives. It’s been a while since all of them have been together, and he realizes that he’s missed it.

He’s setting the bowls of salad and coleslaw on the buffet table when he spots his dad, who’s talking to Scott by the grill. He grabs a plate of patties from inside the house, then goes to join them, getting updates from his dad while Scott gets the burgers cooking.

Later, after he’s made his rounds and said hello to everyone, he spots his dad at one of the tables, eating his burger. Melissa is sitting across from him, working on a plate of fries, and they’re looking at each other like no one else in the world exists.

It makes him feel light, and he heads back into the house with a spring in his step.

He gets distracted helping Allison with potato salad, so he has a good laugh when his dad zooms past twenty minutes later, yelling, “I lost track of time, I have to get to the station!”

“I hope he told Melissa that,” Allison says, grinning.

 

*

 

Stiles is making his way down the buffet table, getting second helpings of everything, when Derek shows up. He looks a little out of his depth, so Stiles waves him over.

“Glad you could make it,” he says as he waits for Derek to get his own food.

Derek nods, but he still looks kind of hesitant, so Stiles guides him over to an empty table.

“Look,” he says as they sit down. “I just wanted to apologize for bothering you the other night. You probably thought I was an asshole.”

“I thought you were drunk,” Derek says.

“Oh.” He’s not sure if that’s better, or worse. “I wasn’t. Just went to the wrong house.”

“It’s okay, I didn’t really mind,” Derek says, looking a little shy. “I rarely get cute strangers knocking on my door.”

And Stiles gapes, because that was _not_ what he was expecting. “I invited you to this party because I wanted to ask you out,” his mouth says on autopilot, and he winces. “So I clearly had an ulterior motive.”

“Well, I came to this party because I wanted to see you again,” Derek says, smiling. “So I think we’re even.”

“We’re definitely not,” Stiles says, grinning. “You should let me take you on a date to make up for it.”

“This feels like a date already,” Derek says. “But I’d be more than happy to go on another one.”

“Awesome,” Stiles says, elated, and decides that Derek’s door definitely wasn’t the wrong one after all.

 

*

 

(Derek ends up getting called into work soon after that, but he does give Stiles a long, lingering kiss before he goes. Stiles spend the rest of the evening with a dopey smile on his face, and he doesn’t care at all.)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come by and prompt me/talk to me [ on tumblr](http://dragon-temeraire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
